Wolverine (Old Man Logan)
Wolverine is the titular main protagonist from the event Old Man Logan. Biography On the night that the heroes fell and the villains gained control, Wolverine was at the X-Mansion with Jubilee receiving an emergency signal from the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fantastic Four, Wakanda, and everywhere else. The Mansion was then invaded by a group of super-villains (many of whom were believed dead). Wolverine began to evacuate the younger students while the rest of the X-Men mysteriously vanished after the onslaught began. After killing nearly all of the villains, the fight came down to Wolverine and Bullseye. After finally finishing him off, Bullseye was revealed to be Jubilee. Mysterio appeared and the illusion was swept away: Wolverine, while under Mysterio's illusion, had slaughtered the X-Men. Stricken with grief, Wolverine ran into the wilderness and was unable to account for his time there. He then attempted to commit suicide by laying his neck on the train tracks as a train approached. The attempt failed, but he decided that the "Wolverine" was dead. He put the violence of his past behind him and simply went by "Logan". For the next 50 years, Wolverine refused to pop his claws and became a farmer and family man, living in Hulkland, formerly known as California, with the Hulk Gang as his landlords. After failing to pay his month's rent, his children offered to sell their toys. Logan refused to sell his children's toys to pay for the rent however. Logan realised that he would be unable to pay, and that the Hulk family will not accept a simple plea to pay double next month. The Hulk Gang arrived the next day to confront Logan on his lack of payment, and violently beat him, mocking his inability to fight back despite once having been the most violent of superheroes; though Logan entertained visions of gutting the eldest Hulk brother, he remained calm and took his beating, to the disappointment of his son, Scotty. Healing from the injuries in bed during the night, though very slowly due to his age; Logan was confronted by a blinded, elderly Hawkeye. In order to pay off his rent, Logan accepted a job from Hawkeye: help him navigate across the country and deliver a secret package, possibly illegal. The next morning Logan said goodbye to his wife and children. They left in the vehicle once known as the Spider-Mobile, newly customized by Hawkeye for a long trek. Hawkeye was in the driving seat; despite his being blind, the vehicle was still his, and Logan's purpose on the journey was to help him stick to the right direction. Turning on the car's Satnav, Logan saw a map of America, now a land dominated entirely by super-villains, who have renamed cities and areas in America for themselves, with names such as "Lair of the Creel Gang", "The Lizard King", "Paste Pot Creek", "Hammer Falls", "Osborn City", "The Kingdom of the Kingpin", and "Doom's Lair". The route plotted for the two old men went straight through Amerika. They passed San Francisco, where the Mole Man's Moloids had devastated the area. A biker gang, calling themselves the "Ghost Riders", attacked the two partners and tried to see what Hawkeye/Clint Barton was carrying in the Spider-Mobile's trunk. Logan took a beating from the gang, and Hawkeye killed them all. When asked why he didn't defend himself, Logan had a brief flashback which revealed a massive beating from Wild Child, Apocalypse, Omega Red, and Mr. Sinister. The pair then traveled to Hammer Falls, formerly Las Vegas, where people gather to pray for the return of the heroes. There, an Ultron robot told Clint his third wife, who is also Spider-Man's youngest child, was waiting for him: their child got the idea of assuming the mantle of Spider-Girl and went to confront the Kingpin, where she would soon be executed. Logan and Hawkeye headed for the Kingpin's headquarters to rescue Spider-Girl who attempted to defeat the kingpin with the help of Daredevil and the Punisher. In an arena filled with cheering spectators, the new Kingpin (after stating that he killed Magneto because he got too old, and took his turf) had the two executed by feeding them to dinosaurs. After crashing the Spider-mobile through the side of the building holding Spider Girl, Hawkeye killed all of the guards without the help of Logan. The Kingpin arrived as Hawkeye frees his daughter. But upon being freed, she killed the Kingpin and turns on Hawkeye, revealing that she was in fact only interested in ruling over the Kingpin's turf. As Spider-Girl prepared to kill her father, Logan looked on. Having only accompanied Hawkeye to the end of helping his family out their financial rut and having taken a vow of pacifism (refusing to so much as pop his claws for the last several decades) Logan reluctantly prepared to step into the conflict, saying before he did, "Damn you to hell for making me do this, Hawkeye." Logan then proceeded to drive the Spider-Mobile through the site of the brawl, grab Hawkeye, and crashed out the side of the building, the two made a break for it. Spider Girl then ordered her new minions after them, and, soon, Logan and Hawkeye were being chased down by at least 50 cars, some with Raptors. Before they could gain on the two heroes, the Moloids collapsed the ground around them, swallowing them into the Earth. Logan awoke a few hours later, completely underground thousands of feet. Logan activated a glow-stick, and saw that the Moloids had devoured everyone except Logan and Hawkeye. He then helped Hawkeye out of an overturned Spider-Mobile, then got in, and used the Spider-Mobile to drive up the wall underground and out of the chasm. They then proceeded to drive cross-country, back on their route. On their way, they passed through Paste Pot Creek, Wyoming (Home to dinosaur imports from the Savage Land), Electroville (where a collapsed Baxter Building lies over the giant skeleton of Loki), and through South Dakota, where the Red Skull, the new president of the United States, has his face on Mount Rushmore (Also home to a host-less Venom symbiote). They made their way to Iowa, where the two stopped at a bar for a drink. It was here that Wolverine revealed that he's only doing this for the money to pay the rent for his family. He said he didn't get excited by death anymore, and didn't want to go back to the way he was, that he said he's afraid to. That statement triggered a flashback to Wolverine, costume torn and bloodied, standing over the dead bodies of Omega Red, Mister Sinister, and Lady Deathstrike. A man then came over and was about to joke about the two heroes' "heart-to-heart" when Logan tackled him and put his fist under his jaw, tempting him to make a joke. He then stormed out of the bar, after being stopped by Hawkeye. Hawkeye, frustrated and curious, begged Logan to tell him what happened to him. Logan then agreed to tell him his story about what happened to him on the night the heroes fell. After the flashback, Logan and Hawkeye set out back on their journey. They came across a young boy named Dwight wearing Ant-Man's helmet and asking for a toll of 80 cents to cross a bridge. If they didn't pay he would have the ants take care of them to which Logan replied "is this a joke?" Hawkeye paid the toll and told Logan the kid was serious and that it's 80 cents well spent. As they drove over the bridge several corpses were seen under it. They continued on past a herd of dinosaurs while a Venom symbiote controlled Tyrannosaurus Rex followed behind them. They noticed the T-Rex and attempted to shoot at it while being monitored on a security screen by Emma Frost. She sent Black Bolt to stop the Venom T-Rex with his vocal powers. After repairing the Spider-Mobile, Emma allowed Logan and Hawkeye to continue with their journey. Upon reaching their destination of New Babylon, formerly New York City, and now covered in all areas with propaganda by the Red Skull, Hawkeye revealed that the box contained 99 samples of the super soldier serum to be used by members of an underground resistance to form a new group of Avengers to tackle the villains. Hawkeye's price for delivering the package is that he wanted to be given one of the samples so that he could join the new Avengers. Unfortunately, the resistance movement was a hoax and the whole deal was part of a sting operation by S.H.I.E.L.D., Logan was gunned down by the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and Hawkeye was then killed. Logan and Hawkeye's bodies were brought to the White House to the Red Skull, Logan's healing factor prevented him from dying and he healed from the bullet wounds. One of the goons was about to tell the others, but was kicked in the family jewels and knocked unconscious as Logan got up and began beating the life out of Tobias and his goons. The Red Skull sealed the room and began mocking Logan, how he was a pacifist and a coward, and that he should crawl back into whatever hole he hid in, even mocking the fact that Logan wouldn't pop his claws. Logan began throwing The Red Skull through his display cases, spewing hero memorabilia everywhere. The Skull got his hands on the Ebony Blade, and came at Logan, just as Logan was able to grab Captain America's Shield, and deflected the blow. Logan got the best of him, and was standing over the Skull ready for the kill. Logan decapitated the Skull with the Shield, and began hearing the guards attempting to blow a hole into the room. He searched the room for a weapon, and chose to don Iron Man's Armor, blasting a hole through the door, and grabbing the case of cash before flying out of the White House full speed back to California. The armor warned him that he was consuming the last of the fuel rods, and that a crash was imminent, but Logan pushed the armor faster and harder, causing him to crash in the desert many miles from his home. Two travelers noticed the crash, and began to make their way to it to scavenge the metal when Logan became conscious again and fought them off. 36 hours later, Logan finally made his way back to the family farm, meeting his neighbor outside his house. Logan asked if the Hulk Gang had been around, and explained that he has their money. Logan's neighbor reluctantly gave him the bad news. The Hulk Gang "got bored" and came by early, murdering his whole family. Logan viewed their broken bodies inside the house as his neighbor reminded him that the good christian thing to do was to bury and mourn them, and any retribution he seeked would only cause more problems for the other families in that area. Logan didn't seem to be listening, and when his neighbor asked him if he heard what was said, Logan's face changed and he replied, Filled with rage, Wolverine tracked down every single member of the Banner family and killed them with his adamantium claws in revenge for what they did to his family. After almost all the clan was dead, he went to the main hideout where Bruce Banner was hiding with his baby grandson Bruce, Jr. Banner told Wolverine that he killed his family hoping that the Wolverine would comeback for revenge, giving him the opportunity to have one final fight with his foe. Although Banner was extremely strong, Wolverine was able to stab him. Unfortunately, Banner transformed into the Hulk and ate Logan "killing him". Later that night, the Hulk started to feel sick, and from his guts, Wolverine reappeared killing him from the inside, thanks to his healing factor. Then, Wolverine returned to his farm, buried his family and went to restore the law in the country, with the help of baby Bruce Jr. who Wolverine raised as his son and trained to be a hero in his own right. He ultimately forswore the "Wolverine" name and was called the "Hooded Man". He helped retake the world from the villains. Centuries later, he helped the Fantastic Four and other heroes to form the New Defenders. The New Defenders would use a time-machine to transport their dying world to Earth-616, where they settled on Nu-World with the help of the present-day Fantastic Four, and Logan eventually went back to his native reality to resettle the depopulated Earth with Gaea. Navigation Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Lethal Category:Elderly Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Misguided Category:Scapegoat Category:Alternate Reality Heroes